Mind Games
by Kohaku Frost
Summary: Smart, beautiful, and sarcastic, Darcy winds up on Krynn, badly injured, and in the care of Raistlin! Darcy's time on Krynn spans two wars and one great love. On Hiatus until I get 20 reviews!
1. In the Beginning

Mind Games  
  
Chapter One - In the Beginning...  
  
I do not own Dragonlance and I adore Margaret Weis and I actually feel in love with Raistlin for approximately a year, resulting in my possession of 40 different Dragonlance novel and short story collections. Don't sue; I just love Raistlin, so I wrote this fic.  
  
Kohaku Frost  
  
This is a story about a fan who loved the Dragonlance books and Raistlin. One day, Darcy wakes up in a room, being tended to by Raistlin and she thinks she's dreaming until it takes a few weeks for her to heal from her transport to Krynn. Finally she realizes that it is not a dream and that she has gotten her wish. But, how she gets home is a mystery that Raistlin isn't sure he wants to help her solve. Until then, she accompanies the Companions on their most dangerous adventure before the War of the Lance. Hope you enjoy!!!  
  
There's times when I want something more  
Someone more like me  
There's times when this dress rehearsal  
Seems incomplete  
  
But you see the colors in me  
Like no one else  
And behind your dark glasses  
You're something else  
  
You're really lovely underneath it all  
You want to love me underneath it all  
I'm really lucky underneath it all  
You're really lovely  
  
You know some real bad tricks  
And you need some discipline  
But lately you've been trying real hard  
And giving me your best  
  
And you give me the most gorgeous sleep  
That I've ever had  
And when it's really bad  
I guess it's not that bad  
  
You're really lovely underneath it all  
You want to love me underneath it all  
I'm really lucky underneath it all  
You're really lovely  
  
So many moons that we have seen  
Stumbling back next to me  
I've seen right through and underneath  
And you make me better  
I've seen right through and underneath  
And you make me better  
  
You've used up all your coupons  
And all you got left is me  
And somehow I'm full of forgiveness  
I guess it's meant to be.  
  
You're really lovely underneath it all  
You want to love me underneath it all  
I'm really lucky underneath it all  
You're really lovely  
  
"Underneath It All" No Doubt  
  
Darcy Valentine was a beautiful blonde with a body that women paid millions to get, and a mind that baffled her teachers. At seventeen, she had already taken her college entrance exams, but she had no desire to go to college early and make her stupid parents happy. What she really wanted was to read books all day and write depressing stories that she never finished and discover a magical, mystical way to make money doing just that.  
  
Darcy fought off her boredom by turning to a tried and true passion of hers. She got up from the desk her homework laid on forgotten and walked over to her bookcase. She opened the glass doors reverently and reached up and took out The Soulforge by her all time favorite author, Margaret Weis. She flopped on her bed and opened the book she had memorized and knew by heart. Sighing dismally, she wished desperately that Krynn was real and that she could live there. She opened the book and lost herself in the irresistible story of her favorite character.  
  
Three hours later and almost through the book, Darcy closed the pages and set the thick volume on her bedside table. She'd finish her homework in the morning; she was just so tired, she had to sleep. Darcy let her eyes slide shut, hiding the green depths that so many found so alluring. As she drifted off to the embrace of the Sandman, the girl dreamed of hourglass pupils staring out from irises more golden than her hair, a handsome face framed by white locks.  
  
Her alarm clock went off and Darcy hit it irritably. She crawled out of bed, threw on some clothes, tossed her homework in her back pack, she'd finish it on the bus, grabbed her little brother's toast and walked to the bus stop. She got on the bus, ignoring the comments of the other teenagers and sat by a window. She was so tired; her head leaned against the cool glass. She'd just close her eyes a minute...  
  
* * *  
  
Falling through a vast emptiness, green eyes were awakened by the wind whipping her long hair around her face, eyes watching flawless clouds above getting smaller. Darcy tried to breathe, but she felt the air stolen from her lungs as she fell, faster and faster the cold seeping into her very bones. Her eyes stung and as she watched with blurred vision, tears slipped from her eyes, hanging in the air, disintegrating before they could wet her cheeks. She was afraid to turn over, it was more real than any nightmare she'd had before. Usually, Darcy felt herself falling and then she wake up with a jolt, but she only dreamed those dreams when she was merely dozing.  
  
Darcy heard cries from below her, and she heard a soft voice yell an incantation that she could not understand. Her descent slowed greatly, but when she hit the ground it was still with a considerable amount of force. She heard someone screaming and then the screams died away, but the pain took its place with inescapable agony. As the darkness swept over her vision, Darcy realized that the screams she had heard had been her own.  
  
There was a constant throb in her back, but it was dulled by some numbing agent. There was softness behind her and warm hands were tending cuts on her right arm. The hands treated a particularly painful wound, and she hissed in pain. The hands ceased for a moment, then continued their work, but with words accompanying them.  
  
"Hush. You fell a very long way down. Making noise is not a good idea." The voice was the same one that had yelled the incantation, but other than that the voice was completely unfamiliar. She tried to open her eyes but it was entirely impossible.  
  
"Where.?" Darcy could only whisper the single word, but the hands understood.  
  
"A room in the Inn of the Last Home. You fell in a field near here." Darcy couldn't believe her ears. The Inn of the Last Home was not real, nor was anything of Krynn. The voice did not seem to know that, as it continued. "My name is Raistlin; I tried to stop your fall with magic, but I was mostly unsuccessful." Raistlin's voice was full of bitterness and Darcy knew why: the magic had not stopped her fall completely, therefore it had failed, and Raistlin despised failure.  
  
"Krynn." Darcy forced the word out and Raistlin listened attentively, aware that the girl was from no part of Krynn that either Tanis or his sister knew about. It seemed that his summoning spell might have worked, but he was not certain. "Not.real.Solace.does.not exist."  
  
These words puzzled the young mage even further. She said Solace did not exist, but she was in Solace this very moment. The brown haired young man's thoughts were interrupted by the arrivals of Kitiara, his sister, and Caramon, his twin brother. Kit walked over toward the bed, her boots thumping on the wooden floor. She looked at the girl, watched her every move carefully, somehow knowing that she was from another world. Caramon looked at the girl, noting more her beauty and not the world of origin. The big warrior was well assured by past experience that Raistlin would not have any romantic interest in the girl, therefore she was fair game.  
  
Darcy tried opening her eyes again, but with no luck. Kitiara had taken an interest in the tight black glove encasing Darcy's left arm. Darcy felt the rough fingers trying to remove the glove and her eyes opened of their own volition and the right arm whipped around to swat at the trespassing hand. She heard a collective gasp as those in the room got the first look at her eyes. None of them had ever seen such a remarkable shade of green in someone's eyes. Darcy looked around, and she saw the manner of dress, furnishings, Raistlin's face and robes, and the appearances of the other two and she fell back to the bed in a dead faint.  
  
End Chapter One - In the Beginning... 


	2. A Father's Love

Mind Games  
  
Chapter Two - A Father's Love  
  
I do not own Dragonlance and I adore Margaret Weis and I actually feel in love with Raistlin for approximately a year, resulting in my possession of 40 different Dragonlance novel and short story collections. Don't sue; I just love Raistlin, so I wrote this fic.  
  
Kohaku Frost  
  
This is a story about a fan who loved the Dragonlance books and Raistlin. One day, Darcy wakes up in a room, being tended to by Raistlin and she thinks she's dreaming until it takes a few weeks for her to heal from her transport to Krynn. Finally she realizes that it is not a dream and that she has gotten her wish. But, how she gets home is a mystery that Raistlin isn't sure he wants to help her solve. Until then, she accompanies the Companions on their most dangerous adventure before the War of the Lance. Hope you enjoy!!!  
  
No lyrics this time, and it's a short one.  
  
* * *  
  
"Damn it all to the Abyss! What could have possibly gone wrong!?!?" The man was middle-aged and powerful, and he wore the Black Robes as if they had been made for them. His heart was as black as Nuitari and twice as evil, and his rage was feared by all his apprentices. He had cast a summoning spell, to bring a being from another world to Krynn, and he knew the spell had worked, but it was as if something had snatched her from his fingers. His anger was great, but his disappointment was greater yet. He had wanted to bring her to Krynn, because he was tired of being alone, and he missed her. And this way, she had a second chance at life. Death was the only way to reach Krynn, and Darcy was too young, but still....  
  
Thomas Valentine had been trapped on Krynn for five years, and he missed his daughter desperately. He knew his wife was forever lost to him, but his lovely daughter had been young enough to long for Krynn and a life there. But, now she was Takhisis-only-knows-where on a strange planet without any friends, and Thomas had no idea how to find her...  
  
* * *  
  
Alone in the small room at the Inn of the Last Home, Darcy felt despair creep up on her. Nothing was the way she imagined, and she couldn't even think for the pain at times. Raistlin interrogated her mercilessly; Caramon undressed her with his eyes every time he saw her, and Kitiara was suspicious of her every word. Darcy felt the isolation more than anything else, and she became more sarcastic and more cynical than ever.  
  
Weird Meggin had estimated two months of being bedridden in the name of recovery. Darcy felt that anything would be a better fate. She felt deep down that she had no skills with which to earn money, and after her injuries were healed, she would have enormous debts to pay. Life was bleak indeed.  
  
After long talks with Raistlin and Kitiara, Darcy learned that it was about six years before the War of the Lance, and she began thinking that, thanks to her extensive knowledge of Krynn's future, she could make a living as a psychic of sorts. And so she began her deception....  
  
End Chapter Two - A Father's Love  
  
R&R!!! I promise the next one will be longer. 


End file.
